


About A Hat

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: due South
Genre: A Preoccupation With Hats, M/M, Very Polite Ass-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-03
Updated: 2000-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: Scenes from a bedroom.





	

 

It could have just been that he'd been spending too much time with Fraser, but Ray Vecchio was beginning to appreciate the merits of a living space unenhanced by a television set. That left fewer leisure time activities to choose from, and hey, you could only play so many hands of gin rummy. His current and favorite way to squander an evening off was to spend it with one Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. Preferably on the Mountie's bed, with the both of them wearing as little as possible.

Tonight was such a night.

"I'd like it very much if you'd... sit down." The guy's voice was damned near seductive when he said stuff like that. Especially while he was naked.

"Sit down on it? On _that_!? Look, Benny, I love you and everything, I really do, but that's... I'm not sure I can do that. In fact, I'm telling you right now: I can't do that."

"You can, Ray. You're already very relaxed from--"

"Relaxed!? That is not the word I'd use right now, Fraser."

"I assure you that you are indeed relaxed from our previous lovemaking, and that it will be a very pleasurable experience-- for the both of us-- if you would just... sit."

"On your lap."

"On my lap," Fraser repeated in a soothing tone. In fact, he patted his own thigh invitingly.

"I dunno Fras, I really don't think--"

"Ray, I would never do anything to hurt you. But I urge you to consider broadening your horizon in this way. I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"Well, you've got the surprised part all right." He bowed his head for a moment, and then leaned over, bracing his hands on his knobby knees. Lifting his head again, he met Fraser's tender, anticipatory look with one of fond resignation.

"For you, Benny, I will, I will eat green eggs and ham," and he leaned forward to kiss Fraser's smooth, pliant cheek.

"Ray..." and he could hear the baffled, almost affronted tone in his friend's earnest voice. "I cannot imagine any situation where I would call upon you to sample tainted food--"

Ray smiled, and shook his head.

"It's just an expression."

"I'm unfamiliar with any references to green meats or--"

"What, you guys don't have Dr. Seuss in the great white north?"

"Dr. Seuss," echoed Fraser, searchingly.

"Yeah. He wrote rhyming books. For kids."

"Ah, well that would explain it," and he sounded relieved. "I am unfamiliar with children's literature, as my grandparents deemed it--"

"You should really give him a try. He was a literary genius," Ray explained.

"Really. I'll look into finding a collected works, perhaps. Is there a specific title that you'd like to recommend?" Fraser lifted his eyebrows in that open, expectant way he had, and before the man could reach for a pen and paper, Ray answered.

"No."

"No?"

"Not at this point in time, Fras. Ideally, I mean, if this was a sexual encounter with someone other than a Mountie, I wouldn't be able to name _any_  authors of rhyming kids books. Ordinarily," he added, admitting that he had been the one to bring it up.

"Hmm."

Ray stood up and clapped Fraser's shoulder.

"You ready for me?"

He got a bright eyed smile from Fraser, accompanied by a crisp nod.

"Okay, then." He turned is back to his partner and shuffled back a few steps, until Fraser's neat toenails came into his view of the floor. He reached back and Fraser gently took his arms, setting Ray's hands on the bed as Ray bent his knees and gingerly lowered himself until he was hovering above Fraser's spread knees.

He could feel the warm crown of Fraser's astonishingly pink and wholesome dick prod the cheek of his ass. Taking a deep breath, he settled it against his twitching anus and pressed himself down, with a little puffing sigh.

It was pressure but not pain, and he shifted around until he was nearly reclining in his friend's arms. Not bad, he thought. Practically comfy, even.

"Fraser, you could have a real future as a Lay-Z-Boy," he said, with a comfortable grunt, as Fraser's arms wrapped across his chest with infinite tenderness.

"I'm sure you mean that fondly, Ray," Fraser replied indulgently.

"Oh, but I do," Ray approved, and Fraser shifted his hips gently. "That's nice, too," Ray murmured. He curled his own hands at Fraser's hips and sighed a little.

"There now, isn't this enjoyable?"

"Yes, Benny. Trust you to say 'I told you so'," he smiled.

"I said no such thing," answered the other man, but rather absently. Fraser was currently occupied with the pleasant chore of setting small, sucking kisses against the side of Ray's long throat.

In his mind's eye, Ray could picture his friend's ruddy good health, his square shoulders and gentle, unlined face, the unaccountably sweet curve of his kind, pink mouth.

"Feel free to get a little more energetic," Ray encouraged.

"Oh, Ray," Fraser whispered, rocking into Ray's ass smoothly, "Ray."

"Take it easy there, champ. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone," Ray sighed, only slightly frustrated about the slow, deliberate nudge and withdraw of Fraser's unsurprisingly well-mannered cock.

He really should have expected it, but when Fraser immediately stilled, all Ray could do was lift a hand to pat Fraser's cheek.

"No. Hey. It's okay. _Move_ , huh?"

"That was another bout of sarcasm on your part, then?" Fraser inquired.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a smartass, tell it to the Marines, just get us back in the groove, all right?"

"Yes, Ray." And Fraser's nose bumped Ray's temple, and his mouth pressed a smile against the orbit of Ray's eye. "I love you, Ray."

"You're always so formal. You don't have to be speaking in complete sentences, you know. In fact, I find it a little insulting that you _can_  speak in complete sentences at the apex of such a carnal moment," Ray remarked, feeling his eyebrows hunch up.

"I'm sorry," his friend replied with immediate sincerity. "I'll try not to--"

"You're doing it again," Ray warned.

"Would you rather I refrained from tender sentiments during our sessions of loveplay?"

Ray sighed.

"Geez, no, Benny, say it anytime you feel like it, I like to hear it, and I know that you love me, but look, you can just be a little irritating sometimes."

"Ah," Fraser hazarded.

Ray sagged against his friend's shoulder, his fuzzed skull rocking gently from side to side now that Fraser has resumed his slow, thorough thrusting.

"Look. Wait. Tell me you love me again, okay?"

"I love you, Ray." It was said with such heartfelt sincerity and grave obedience that Ray felt a little... maybe just a _little_  choked up.

"I love you too, Benny." And Ray smiled in satisfaction, glad to have made the proper reply to such a statement rather than bitching about it.

"I'm glad to hear that," and Fraser embellished his comment with an affectionate squeeze.

For a while, Ray let his eyes slip shut, and focused on the regular graceful sea slap of Fraser's almost constant motion and his small gasps of pleasure.

His Benny. Always so discreet and well mannered. Ray couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face. He could almost picture Fraser fucking him while still in his high-laced boots and Stetson. And nothing else... It was an interesting picture, Ray had to admit.

And now that he'd pictured it, Ray was nearly convinced that if he opened his eyes and turned his head, Fraser's bristly cowlick would be obscured by the rigid brim of his hat.

The idea made him snigger, and Fraser paused so briefly Ray almost didn't notice it before resuming his rhythm.

"I was going to ask if you were laughing at me, but I'm not sure if I want to know."

Turning his head, Ray rested his forehead against Fraser's strong, smooth, sweatslick jaw.

"I'd never laugh at you, Benny."

"Yes. You would," Fraser replied solemnly.

Ray grinned, nipped at Fraser's ear.

"You're right, I would. But I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at me."

"Oh."

They were still moving with a slow, dark, molasses languor. It could well be hours, maybe days before Fraser would actually lose it enough to really _fuck_  him, Ray reflected amiably.

"Hey, Fras?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"I admit it. I like this. Consider my horizons broadened, okay?"

"Thank you," Fraser replied graciously, his voice the closest to smug it ever got.

"And next time we do this... and we _will_ be doing this again... would you do me a favor and wear the hat?"

There was a lengthy (puzzled, Ray surmised) pause before Fraser answered, his satiny lips grazing the shell of Ray's ear.

"I'd be glad to oblige you, Ray."

Ray could hear the smile in his voice. Nodding, Ray let his head loll on Fraser's sturdy shoulder, let Fraser's fluid, reverent motions lap at him, suffuse him with a slow warm head to toe buzz and the lazy promise of some not-too-distant satiety.

"Well then," Ray murmured, lulled by throbbing of his own heart. "Thank you kindly." He had to smile again. "You're a soft touch, Benny."

"That is true, Ray. But so are you," the Mountie reminded. And he cupped Ray's cheek with the hand not caressing Ray's narrow thigh. He angled his pelvis and drove _up_  into Ray's indolent sprawl, drawing a keening moan from the balding man.

"God, I love you Benny," Ray gasped.

"And I you."

"Don't you stop."

"Never," Fraser promised breathlessly, as he began to hitch his hips with a rising urgency.

"Oh _fuck_  this is good..."

"I'm... glad... to hear it Ray..."

"Man, Benny..."

"Ray."

"Benny!"

"Ray."

And the two of them halted, spasmed, and then fell back against the bed, heaving and exhausted and aglow with wellbeing.

"So. Benny."

"Yes?"

"You'll really wear the hat?"


End file.
